


hear no evil see no evil speak no evil

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blanket Permission, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Gen, I Don't Know Shit About The MCU Timeline, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Unproper Use Of The Three Wise Monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: More or less fills my own prompt on the kink meme :Basically, matt still goes blind at nine and gets enhanced senses 'thanks' to chemicals, but it wasn't in a car accident. It was on purpose. Someone spilled chemicals in his eyes on purpose. (experimentation? vengeance because jack won a fight? serial killer? grandma trying to 'exorcise the Devil'? filler's choice) How does matt grows up with that? How does it affect Daredevil?https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8773.html?thread=18794821#cmt18794821The prompt isn't totally the focus, even though it's there---Sometimes, Matt thinks about telling Foggy about himself. About his senses, about Father and Dad, about Lola and Nelly. But Foggy never sat in a cage covered in his own shit, never heard anyone burn alive, can't hear the screams. Foggy wouldn't understand, and Matt's wrath ignits again at the cries of a little girl, and he goes out to /try/ and do the Devil's work.





	hear no evil see no evil speak no evil

When Matt is nine, he sees a man running in the street. It's night, and Matt should be in bed, but he can't sleep. So he sits by the window and listens to the sirens. The street below is empty, except for the running man and a truck. The truck catches up on the man, and in the passenger's window there's a hand and a knife across a throat. The running man falls, and it's quick but also too slow, and Matt doesn't scream, but he does run to wake up Dad. When Dad looks through Matt's window, the truck and the man are long gone.

The blood is black under the streetlamps light.

 

_There's always sirens somewhere in Hell's Kitchen, Matt tries to tell Foggy. Always screams, always people getting killed, or raped, or mugged, and sometimes there's no scream, no siren, no body, and that's worse, because when people screams at least there's a chance someone will help, and Matt can help, Matt can make a difference, and even if he can't someone should at least /try/. Foggy doesn't listen._

_There's blood on Matt's hands and Foggy only sees the blood and doesn't hears the screams._

When Matt is nine he insists to go to the police station, and tells what he saw to a tired cop. And the cop is tired but also kind right until Matt describes the truck. And then he looks uneasy and afraid and horrified and he gives Matt a weird plushie that is like three plushies sewn together. They're monkeys, and one covers his mouth, one covers his eyes and one cover his ears. And the cop says that what the monkeys mean is 'hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil'. The cop tells Matt to go home and forget and not to tell anyone, but Matt insists, because in the car window there was also a face and Matt saw it. So the cop listens and takes notes and tells Matt to keep the plushies before sending him home, and he looks tired and kind and sad and very, very sorry. And when they get home there are men waiting in the appartement, and they have guns and knives and the man who was in the car shots Dad in the head. And this time Matt would have screamed if he hadn't been kicked in the belly, and then the man smiles and kicks him in the head.

The last thing Matt hears is the cop's voice coming out of the phone.

 

_There was a girl crying in the night, and a father who should never be allowed near any child, and the cries are worse than the screams sometimes, because at least when people screams they hope someone will help, and the only help this girl hopes for is God's. And Matt spent nights and nights and days which for him were also nights praying for God's help and the only answers he ever got were screams and fire and something that sounded more like the Devil's work. So he called the police because he had to at least /try/, and when they didn't listen Matt went and did the Devil's work. And Matt puts on a mask and keeps doing the Devil's work, because someone has to, and there's always screams in Hell's Kitchen, always sirens always people getting killed, or raped, or mugged, and sometimes there's no scream, no siren, no body, and that's worse, because when people screams at least there's a chance someone will help, and the police doesn't care, or can't do anything, or will send the perps after a little boy who heard no evil ~~saw no evil spoke no evil~~ but saw and spoke to much. _

_Matt tries to tell Foggy, but no cop ever gave him a monkeys plushie and told him to hear no evil see no evil speak no evil, and Foggy doesn't understand._

When Matt is nine he wakes up in a child room with the man who killed Dad, and the man is looking at the monkeys plushie with a serious face, and asks Matt if he knows their names, and Matt just stares because he's not sure of what's happening. So the man put the monkeys on the bed and takes a knife, and stabs Matt in the shoulder and asks again. And Matt's cries, but tells him that he doesn't. So the man tells him that Kikazaru covers his ears, and Mizaru covers his eyes, and Iwazaru covers his mouth, and they ear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil, and Matt should have done the same. But he didn't so now the man will make sure that he will always be like Mizaru now. And Matt doesn't have time to be more afraid, because the man is already pouring something in his eyes and it burns, it burns, it burns

When Matt wakes up he can't see, but he can feel the monkeys besides him in the bed, and he can feel Mizaru's hand over his eyes.

 

_When Frank shoots the Devil in the head and Matt loses his hearing, it's like waking up blind all over again, and he thinks of the man who made him like Mizaru, and thinks that he would be happy, now that Frank made him like Kikazaru, too, and isn't that ironic, because if he hadn't gone after Frank, if he had been like Iwazaru and spoke no evil this wouldn't be happening, and he blindly, blindly grabs the plushie tucked under his pillow, three wise monkeys indeed, ear no evil see no evil ~~speak no evil~~. And then Matt's hearing comes back and he goes back out the following night._

_Someone has to /try/ and do the Devil's work._

When Matt is ten and is beginning to get used to being blind and hearing and feeling and smelling and tasting to much, the man puts him in a cage and tells him he won't get out until he calls him Dad and kills someone. And there's a girl too, in another cage, and it's just the same for her. And there's another man, the girl calls him the warden, who feeds them and poke them through the bars with a stick with a knife at the end or with a piece of melting iron, but doesn't let them out to pee. And Matt waits, and waits, until Warden makes a mistake and Matt lets the Devil out. And Matt could have killed him, maybe even should have killed him, but that would have been playing the man who killed Dad's game, and Matt didn't want that. So Matt doesn't kill him but the girl does, and the girl calls the man Dad and leaves with him.

Her name is Lola and she smells like oil and smoke and burning things.

 

_Frank tries to make Matt kill a man, and Matt doesn't, because that's not who Matt is. That's not who Matt made himself. Frank tells Matt about his family, about why he does what he does, and Matt almost suggests to make an exception to his not killing rule. Almost, but in the end he doesn't, because there was a time when not killing was the only thing that made him himself, the only thing that wasn't part of a madman's game, and after Fisk not killing is more about being his own person than about morals. He didn't killed the man who killed Dad when he could, he didn't kill Fisk when he could, and he tried to smother the flames when Nobu burned, and he won't kill for Frank when he didn't for Elena, or for Dad, or for his sister, or for himself. Frank's family is dead, and there's nothing Matt can do that could bring them back._

_Matt doesn't kill but is that enough if the reason for that is not moral but spite and despair?_

When Matt is somewhere between late ten and early eleven, he doesn't kill anyone, but he does call the man Father, and is let out of the cage. Father, not Dad, because Matt hates this man. And Matt is homeschooled now, he's not allowed to leave the house, but at least he can learn braille and do homeworks, and that reminds him of Dad. And if the punishment for bad notes is Father coming in his room at night, and there's no pride when his notes are good, well if he tells himself it doesn't really matter, maybe it won't. So Matt and Lola keeps going, they pretend everything is fine, they pretend it's normal, and when Father locks them in rooms with people who are more monsters than men, Lola kills them and Matt doesn't, and if anyone notices that Matt hears too much and doesn't need a cane or words to know where his opponents are, nobody says anything. And soon there's another girl, her name is Nelly and she smells like sugar. Nelly doesn't know what Father does to Lola and Matt, and Father treats her the way you're supposed to treat children. Matt thinks she's his daughter for real, and then he knows she is, and Lola is jealous. Matt is jealous too, but envy is a sin, so he prays at night, like he did in the cage when Warden didn't look, to be freed from envy and wrath and the man who wants to be called Father. And when Matt is fourteen, Nelly brings a friend home and Lola snaps. Lola waits until Father and Nelly and the other girl are all in a room to lock them in and takes Matt out and sets fire to the house. And she sits on Matt and holds him down when he wants to go back to save the girls. And Matt is freed from envy and the man who wants to be called Father, and his wrath burns with the house and is left in ashes with it.

It feels more like the Devil's work than God's.

 

_When the Black Widow's files are made public after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Matt wonders if she's more like him or like Lola. If she ever sat in a cage, covered in her own shit, and still refused to kill the man who tortured her through the bars. If she ever set fire to her jail and watched it burned with those trapped inside, guilties and innocents alike._

_But his favorite Avenger is Hawkeye who, like Kikazaru, hears no evil ~~sees no evil speaks no evil~~_

When Matt is fifteen, he goes back to Hell's Kitchen and is sent to an orphanage. He tells everyone he was in a foster family, but they found him too high maintenance when he went blind. He pretends not to remember how it happened, even if he still wakes up at night with phantom burns in his eyes, and everybody is happy to write it off as trauma. Matt pretends there were no cages, no Warden, no Nelly, no Lola, pretends that Father was like Dad, and leaves St Agnes with a scholarship for Columbia. When he goes in room 312, he meets his roommate, and smiles and pretends there is no fire, there were never any fire.

It's nice to have a friend.

 

_Sometimes, Matt thinks about telling Foggy about himself. About his senses, about Father and Dad, about Lola and Nelly. But Foggy never sat in a cage covered in his own shit, never heard anyone burn alive, can't hear the screams. Foggy wouldn't understand, and Matt's wrath ignits again at the cries of a little girl, and he goes out to /try/ and do the Devil's work. And when Matt stands on a building and listens while the cops under Fisk's thumb leave Hell's Kitchen in chains, he wonders if his dirty cop is among them. Because now, Matt is the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and a somewhat honest lawyer._

_Even though Matt ~~hears no evil~~ sees no evil ~~speaks no evil~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Authorisation for podfic and traduction


End file.
